Season 7
Starring Cast: * Luke as Christine Featherheart (10 Sessions) * Lucas as Cedric Ezra (10 Sessions) * Dan as Revan Tarquin (10 Sessions) * Keith as Gavros Kentarr (10 Sessions) * Patricia as Vicora Mirwen (8 Sessions) * David as Selivan Tarquin (3 Sessions) * and David as Narael Tarquin (4 Sessions) * Luke as Saphira Everest (8 Sessions) * David as Hector (1 Session) * David as Katris Eledyr (4 Sessions) * David as Emperor Claudion Eledyr (3 Sessions) Also Starring: * David as Obsidian (4 Sessions) * David as Amon (3 Sessions) * David as Azura (2 Sessions) * David as Kyrrol (1 Session) * David as Ragasodon (2 Sessions) * David as Kaya Tarquin (1 Sessison) * David as Adam (1 Session) * David as Bruce Storm * David as Coradinn * and David as Silas (1 Session) Main Antagonists: Narael Tarquin, Emperor Claudion Eledyr, Selivan Tarquin, Hector Secondary Antagonists: Amon, Ragasodon, Silas Directors David: Session 66, and Session 70 Maude: Session 64, and Session 68 Jennifer: Session 61, and Session 67 Steven: Session 62, Session 65, and Session 69 Chris: Session 70 Sessions Session 61: "Old Wounds, New Days" Session 62: "Pull the String" Session 63: "Rest, Recreation, and Revolution" Session 64: "Just One Bad Day" Session 65: "Let's Talk" Session 66: "The Sins of the Father" Session 67: "Unexpected Gifts" Session 68: "Debriefing" Session 69: "Birds of a Feather" Session 70: "My Boy..." 11th-February 18th, 444-445, 69 days Critical Reception Coming off of the relatively weak Season 6, Season 7 '''was widely hailed as one of the greatest of the campaign's run. The conclusion to the long-running Narael storyline was praised, with particular praise going out to his role in the season. The development of Cedric, newly revived from his life as a revenant, was also highly praised, with his usual brash confidence giving way for a much more methodical and cautious approach. The introduction and buildup to the revolution in Thanatos was seen as a excellent outlet for all of Narael's schemes throughout the previous six seasons, and the reveal of his backstory was highly praised. Just One Bad Day, in which Narael's motivation was shown through visions, was regarded as one of the best sessions of the entire campaign. Sins of the Father was also highly praised for its sudden twist, and the confrontation between Cedric, Narael, Selivan, and Vicora in the vaults of the palace was praised as some of the best drama the campaign has ever done. Cedric's character development during the season was seen as one of its high points once again. He still maintains some of the brashness that defines his character, yet seems much more willing to talk things out and make inquiries than immediately reach for his sword. His interactions with Vicora were viewed as immediate highlights of each session they shared together, especially their scenes in Sins of the Father and My Boy..., in which Cedric finally seems to have resolved himself to his new worldview. Christine and Revan's relationship was depicted tastefully and sweetly, even if they do not receive a ton of focus during the season. However, Selivan's revelation to Revan, and Christine taking up the mantle of the Featherheart Estate seem to be sowing the seeds for greater responsibilities that the two must adopt in the future. For all it does right, the season loses some of its steam halfway after Narael is captured by Selivan. The party loses its main motivation for its existence, and the loss of such a major antagonizing force was ultimately seen as a loss. The pacing becomes much slower as the revolution is resolved and the party must continue on their way. However, this element was also praised, as it forces the party into the same decentralized wanderings as the characters, and it pivots Selivan into a somewhat antagonistic role as he clashes with Cedric time and time again over their morals. Cedric finally facing the demons of his past (through his confrontation with his father) in My Boy... was seen as some of the plot resolution the campaign has portrayed thus far, with Cedric finally achieving success through both martial might and his negotiating skills. The session (and the season as a whole) seems to represent a turning point in the party's fortunes. Overall, '''Season 7 featured some excellent payoff for one of the main storylines of the campaign (Narael), which paired with sublime drama, character development, and engrossing plotlines. Even the somewhat lethargic pace in the second half of the season is saved through My Boy..., which fabulously ratcheted up the tension and delivered a highly satisfactory end to the season. Rankings: Overall Rating - 8.60 # My Boy... - 10 # Sins of the Father - 10 # Just One Bad Day - 9.5 # Rest, Recreation, and Revolution - 9.0 # Old Wounds, New Days - 9.0 # Pull the String - 8.0 # Unexpected Gifts - 8.0 # Debriefing - 8.0 # Let's Talk - 8.0 # Birds of a Feather - 6.5 Season 5 |-|Main characters= Category:Appearance_Templates